Yuletide Glee
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: Tis the season! Bella and Edward are left alone during the busy holiday season, a moment to exchange a gift may be a perfect release for the pain. One-shot, Lemon, ExB


**A/N: This is my Christmas one shot for you. =) It's also my entry for BritishBitches _Official Twilight SmutVent Calendar 2008_. Both Kitschisme and I are entered, plus a ton of other great authors. So go check it out, link's on my profile.**

* * *

Bella paced back and forth across her small living room. The tangled batch of decorations was beginning to frustrate her. The Foliage of the tree gave off a pine scent that swam through the room. The fire in the small fireplace wafted gentle breezes of smoke. The powdered flavour of cinnamon that coated the logs was more effective than candles or air freshener.

The lighting of the room had been tinted with red a drape hanging over the lamp. The glow made a sensual mood fall over the room. Presents with messy wrapping were under the tree in neat pilings. I could clearly see on the nametag that they were from Charlie to Bella. Hers were wrapped in a light burgundy and I could see through the packaging and into the shape of the present.

Bella's arm wrenched upward before a triumphant grin came onto her face. The gold and red ribbon came undone from a separate green one and she proceeded to hook it around the mantle.

Her gentle voice continued its humming where it had stopped with the frustration of untangling Christmas decorations. The soft vibration of her voice swam through the air. I could feel the traverse sound in my throat with each tune she elicited. I liked it, the feeling of her in me from so far away.

Her alto voice murmured the words to _Santa Baby_ in low, seductive tone. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. I could hear the click of the staple gun on the wood and each shift of the ribbon as she straightened out the length of it.

My eyes snapped open when I heard a light wispy sound fluctuating downwards. Bella was bent over in front of me, her knees slightly bent, and reaching out towards a piece of ribbon that had slipped from her long, soft fingers.

The red skirt that ended just above her knees pulled up to her thighs. _Yes._ I thought tersely. How long had I been sitting here watching the teasing waves of that small skirt dancing backwards and forwards? I licked my lips on impulse and tried to shift a bit. It wasn't fair that I had to behave.

"How're you making progress, Bells?" My eyes flickered to my right as Charlie came out from the kitchen with a glass of Egg Nog in his hand. The smell made me wrinkle my nose a bit.

"Okay, I guess. Edward helped me with the tree, but these decorations are all tangled together." Her eyebrows furrowed together at the end and she tried to pull the long chords of lights from the strings of plastic holly.

"You're mother bought them, she insisted on them." His thoughts drifted off to times when he spent Christmas with Reneé. Their first Christmas as a married couple ran through his head. She was still pregnant with Bella at that time.

His eyes went to Bella standing over the blue bin of consorted Christmas supplies and he smiled. His mind launched into a thousand similarities and thousand different scenarios that could have been..

I looked away, trying to focus on the creasing fabric of Bella's white cotton shirt instead of intruding into his mind. His mind let out a loud snort suddenly and I felt his eyes on me.

"What's that you got there, Edward?" His finger pointed at my head and I sighed quietly.

"I found it in here!" Bella sang, coming closer and grabbing the end of the Santa Hat I wore. Her fingers pinched the white ball at the end and she giggled. "Doesn't it look great on him?"

I grabbed her wrist lightly and smiled before I picked up the striped green and red elf hat beside me. I pulled it over her head and she squealed. She looked adorable with the way her cheeks instantly flushed and she tried to pull it off. I couldn't help the grin that overcame my face.

Charlie laughed loudly when Bella escaped. She twisted the hat and put her hands on her hips. Her hair was sticking out from underneath the hat and random twists pulled together. I put my hand in front of my mouth trying to hide my smile by acting like I was supporting my arm on the couch.

"Oh!" Bella looked toward the box and then at her father. "I forgot to tell you, we're two strings short for lights. We need the white ones or it won't look good at all."

Charlie's mind let out a gasp and the thoughts swimming in his head were crazed with imperfections for his party for tomorrow. He was thinking like a woman now. I pursed my lips to keep from smiling.

His fingers found the hook quickly and he grabbed onto his keys. "I'll be back in an hour. Port Angeles should have some left." And with that he left the house with a squeal of his tires.

I chuckled and Bella smiled at me. Her head snapped to the box before she moved over to it and grabbed something behind it.. Hiding it behind her back, she walked towards me with a sly grin. I leaned back in my seat, watching her come closer.

"Look what I found," her left hand emerged from behind her back and she put something over our heads—which were now close together.

"I don't think it counts if it's plastic." My eyes shifted upwards to the piece of Mistletoe above us. Her full pink lips pursed and moved onto my lap, straddling either side of my legs. Her elbows rested on my shoulders as she dangled the Mistletoe in between us.

"Hmm… maybe," she shrugged, and then started to slide backwards off my lap. I grabbed onto her hips and kept her in place as one hand slid upwards to the small of her back and pushed her into me. Our lips connected in a second and I felt her sigh against my mouth.

Her hot breath fanned over me and down my neck. I could feel my stomach constrict in an instant. The Mistletoe in her hand dropped to the cushion beside me with a light thud. Her chest pressed against mine and I could feel her thighs around my hips. Her scent wrapped around me and held me in that moment and in her fervent embrace.

Her hands dove into my hair, moving the ridiculous hat I was wearing off to the side. Her warm little tongue slithered out from her mouth and onto my parted lips. I couldn't allow that, I retained some sense of safety when I was with her. Instead of pulling away all together like I was trained to do by now, I pushed my tongue against hers and into that hot mouth.

She gasped slightly, still not used to the way I didn't have to be so careful anymore. I was always in control, I never let that slip my mind—one mistake could be the end. She panted against me, the raspy sound made me swallow and move my hand under her shirt to massage the skin of her waist.

A hoarse little sound came from the back of her throat. Oh God, nothing could compare to that sound. It lived in my fantasies when I was away from her. I had it lodged in my mind for the rest of time, and hearing it aloud only solidified that.

My hand slipped to the skin of her back, my fingers skimming the waist of her skirt. That same little sound settled in her throat. Her skin was so soft and smooth. Her small body was pressed fully against me. Her head moved back and my lips slid to her neck. Such a sweet aroma.

Little puffs of air left her mouth with each swipe of my tongue on her warm, sensitive skin. I liked those sounds as much as any other. Her fingers dug into my shoulders, twisting the fabric and tugging at my hard skin. Her hips did the most delicious rocking rhythm that drove me wild.

"Wait, Edward… hold on," she gasped pulling away. I reluctantly let her go, not wanting to stop. I had to remember this wasn't about me. It was about making _her_ comfortable. "Oh! I don't—I mean I don't want to stop."

"It's fine, Bella, honestly."

"No, no, no. I have something for you." She smiled, her eyes lighting up. "I know it's not Christmas yet, but between now and then we're not really going to have any real alone time." She wiggled off my lap and I closed my eyes tightly.

_Please ignore the incredibly painful erection sticking up at you,_ I thought, turning my waist to the side. She moved to the stairs and gave me a warning look not to follow her. That was fine; I didn't think I could walk without looking like a fool.

I heard rustling upstairs but I tried not to focus on it. She could give surprises, too. She was right, though. We really wouldn't have any alone time in the next few days. Charlie was having a big get-together that included most of the Quileute's. I was invited to join and he wouldn't take no for an answer. Both Bella and I were worried about that.

Her mother was coming down for a while and insisted that Bella stay a couple days at the hotel with her. And then my family was holding a large Christmas party at the house. I managed to escape the insane decorating sergeant by helping Bella here. The last order I heard before I left was, "Someone go out and get snow pigeons!"

"Edward?" Bella's soft musical voice called me from upstairs. My body tingled at her voice, so harmonious. I was up in an instant, both figuratively and metaphorically. I ran up the stairs and was at her door in an instant.

The dark paneling of the hallway blew by me as I reached her closed door. My fist touched the wood lightly as I knocked with my middle knuckle. A scent assaulted me from beneath the door and I growled softly. I knew in an instant what she had planned.

Her voice gave a brief confirmation for me to enter, but my mind was stuck on the scent that my body wanted to launch towards. The dim tint of her room caught me immediately and my unnecessary breaths became shallow.

She was lying on her bed; her arms behind her, palms face down. Her right leg was crossed over the left, and she was biting her lip. Those delectable lips were coated in a sweet smelling gloss. Her milky skin was out for my appraisement. Bella's dark chestnut hair was curled, hanging behind her and some lounging on her shoulders.

Her body had me spell bound—as per usual—but it wasn't only her body that had me mesmerized. She was wearing a red baby doll, something I caught a glimpse of dimly in Alice's mind. There was white lace trimming at the bottom. The dark splash of red on her white skin made it glow in my eyes compared to the dim lighting of the room.

The thin lace looked appetizing on her, but for other reasons as well. The top was completely see through. It left absolutely _nothing_ to the imagination. My imagination only went to different things I could do to her.

I could see the soft curve of her breast and the pink nipples that were standing up for my touch. The smooth line of her stomach was visible, looking so temptingly soft. My fingers twitched to rest on her stomach, to feel it under them.

Her eyes were slightly hooded, though she was trying to keep them open. The flush on her cheeks sent my body into a pleasant shiver. These feelings—ones I'd never felt before in a hundred years—were so new and exciting. I almost felt human with the new rush of curiosity and wanton need.

My feet carried me to her, but I was scarcely aware of that. Her body shivered slightly as I made my way closer to her. I copied her, my body wanted to be near her, to experience all of the things that nothing could compare to. Our breathing was the same, deep and shallow.

My legs bowed in on themselves and I fell to my knees before her. Bella's chest heaved with each breath and a whimper escaped her lips. The smell hit me at full force, my eyes closed at the sensation. _I_ was doing this to her. Could there be a better woman?

Her legs shook as I pulled them apart slowly. My breath hitched right away. Little red panties rode on her hips, not covering or concealing anything. The thin fabric was drenched and slowly—oh, so slowly—dripping onto the bedspread beneath her. The liquid shown in the light, leaving a little delectable path down her centre. Embarrassingly enough, I breathed in deeply. I could taste her on my tongue already.

Her hands were suddenly on my head. She was touching the idiotic hat on my head, the one I had forgotten completely about. I peeled my eyes from where my mouth was begging to be, and looked up into her eyes.

She was biting her lip, and she opened her mouth. When she spoke, her voice was completely breathy, so damn seductive. "Merry Christmas."

I didn't pause for a second as I grabbed on her thighs and slid her closer until she was sitting on the very edge of the bed. Her legs widened immediately and I dove right in.

She screamed as soon as my tongue touched her through her panties. The flat of my tongue rested on her swollen clit and her fingers dove under the hat and tangled in my hair. The gentle tugging—with which she was probably using all of her strength—was all the more erotic.

I could feel the warmth seeping out of her, coating my tongue in a delicious nectar that drove my senses wild. My pants couldn't have felt anymore tight than they did in that instance. I could faintly hear the zipper straining and beginning to break from the force of my erection. My right hand ducked from her knee and I pulled the button open, then slid the zipper down in the same movement. Sweet relief.

I put my hands on either of her knees and pushed them over my shoulders. The angle spread her enough for the tip of my tongue to slide in just a bit. Her voice surrounded me in a cry; my name fell from her lips in pleasurable tones.

This time, I pushed my whole tongue in, panties and all. She was so _warm_! Her whole body radiated an incredible force of warmth to surround me. I didn't feel cold or hard—I never had—but I felt so hot for once in my life. I could have been sweating if I were a human.

She gave a loud squeal from the sudden movement and I continued to pulse my tongue in an out of her. It was better than blood, God, so much better than blood. No blood in the world, not even hers, could compare to the taste of her. The way the sticky sweet juice coated my lips and chin, ran down over my neck with each swipe and suck. I drew from her an endless supply.

Somehow she ended up falling onto her back. She arched and writhed when I brushed her clit, and she was more than responsive when I pushed aside her garment and stuck my fingers into her. The tight, soft and moist walls of her insides were… enticing. I couldn't stop my fingers from moving, just wanting to feel the skin there constrict and contract around me. It was complete and utter bliss in that moment.

Her hips bucked up into my face, making my nose hit her clit roughly. A surge of warmth hit my fingers and slipped slowly down my wrists. She had almost came right there. My palm touched her flat stomach and I held her down as I pushed my index finger to her clit.

"Ed…ward…" she gasped. "Ah—ah! Please, please, I can't—I need to…" I pushed my finger down on her swollen clit and rubbed it back and forth quickly and roughly. Her body contracted and spasmed neatly beneath me. It was a beautiful sight.

Breathy noises with no coherency slipped from her lips. My name was a chant and a plea as she thrust her hips upward in an attempt for more friction. I love her like this, so wild and throwing caution to the wind.

Her body stilled suddenly, her hips thrusting towards me and then shuddering for a few moments. A gush of liquid shot into my mouth, more than before, and I swallowed it greedily. I felt it drip onto my shirt, but I was too occupied and cleaning every last drop that fell from her.

Her breathing hadn't slowed as I made my way up her body. Sweat matted her forehead and hair, but she looked so content, so much like an angel lying in red lingerie. She sat up and wrapped her fingers around my neck before pulling herself up to my lips. My eyes widened, and she pushed her tongue in. She was tasting herself on my lips.

Her hands slipped off my shirt, and her thighs were rubbing together roughly while she pulled it down my arms. This eager side of her made me feel better about myself. If it were up to me, we wouldn't leave the confines of my room for weeks at a time.

When my shirt was discarded to the ground, her fingers moved to my pants, already finding the button and fly to be undone. She broke away from our kiss to look down with a confused expression. I took the moment to flip her over. She looked dizzy, and I grinned at her.

A little grin played on her own full, kiss swollen lips before she stuck her hand in my pants and grabbed my erection in her hot hand. A growl ripped from my throat, closely followed by a groan.

"Bel…la," I panted. She continued to stroke and pull at me until I couldn't stand this slow torture any longer.

My pants were gone in an instant. That thin red baby doll was torn into shreds and on the floor with her panties. She giggled a bit at my rush, but her legs sprung up quickly on my hips and she arched up again.

The dripping wet left over from her first orgasm and my tongue brushed up against me. I was powerless to ignore the searing want between us anymore. Even though it was below freezing outside, it was hot as hell in the air around us.

I pushed her legs back, throwing them over my shoulders as best I could, before I stood on my knees and slipped in. Our cries were a duet, a fabulous sound in my ears. Her little whimpers and moans egged me on with each thrust I made. It was so much more than delicious; it was exquisite.

We were grinding and panting into each other. My stomach felt like it was sinking into the depths of bliss with each arch she made toward me. Her clit rubbed against the hair at my naval and with each pass she tightened around me. The feeling was intense, lulling me closer and closer to the edge of oblivion.

My dead heart felt like it was being squeezed every time her eyes opened into slits and she looked up at me. Bella's hair was a disarrayed mess under her head on the pillow, but she looked like a lioness. So perfect and lean, it drove me wild with want.

Her fingers touched at her nipples, coaxing her to tighten around me. Her hips began to thrust up again, just like they had before—she was close. My body was on edge with that incredible knowledge. I was close enough with Bella to know when she would tighten and begin to scream my name without a care in the world.

Her chest was flushed along with her neck, and crawling up to her already crimson cheeks. Short breaths slipped with each stroke I made. Her hips jumped up suddenly, her clit making hard contact this time, and she tightened her hold around me.

Bella's eyes rolled back into her head and she arched, shaking violently with each thrust. I could feel it then, the pulling, delicious friction, a tight, soft, warm spot, and then I blew. My vision shifted a bit; my eyes didn't go out of my focus, but they bounced to different objects until my body stopped shaking, and every last drop of my orgasm was mingling with Bella's.

The sweet scent of her natural perfume sifted throughout the room and she fought to catch her ragged breath. It was _such_ a beautiful sight. Had I a camera in hand, I would have taken a picture. Lonely hunting trips wouldn't seem so lonely anymore.

Her legs dropped from my shoulders and she pulled them together, spreading the wetness on her thighs. My fingers ran through my hair, only to come in contact with a hat. I growled loudly and Bella looked up. She started to laugh at me, little giggles with snorts. I pick the hat up and looked at it.

It was lucky now.

"Merry Christmas," I mumbled.

* * *

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this. I love writing Edward in depth while he's letting it all go. ;) Not exactly Christmas yet, but hell, only like two more weeks. We all need some smut to hold us over. I'm done with Christmas already, I got everyone's gifts and I got my new Tablet, I'm set for life. :D**

**Merry Christmas, Quanza, Hanukah and everything in between!**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
